brooklyn_tabletop_gamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Summaries for Dagoth's Ascent
2019-11-07: Back to solving our problems The group encountered a bunch of refugees, from whom we learned that lightning struck one of their own and made him evil incarnate riding a steed with hooves of flames. We went out seeking for this individual and en route encountered a human with one hand. This person said that there are scores of clones of his hunting for him, all led by one single clone. They all have two hands though, by way of distinguishing between them all. We also made a deal that he will identify himself to us by asking for coffee first. We did finally run into the evil incarnate who was identified by a paltry group of fishmen as the Hand of Dagoth. 2018-05-02: Changing our pattern and being ambushed The group finished up business up north and released a God that was trapped. Our boon for the release was enhanced natural abilities, for which we were thankful. Rikers Beard is now a believer. The group decided to continue in the same patten and moved to the South where the entire city was under water. Unable to handle that, the group moved clockwise to the next closest city on our map and were attacked while sleeping. Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-04-18: Combat from start to finish There isn't much to tell about the group on this date. We enter a room and we fight and Rikers Beard runs away from it all. Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-03-15 Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-03-07 Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-02-22: Destroying the relic at the altar in Gnoll Point The party continues from the previous sessions and is now attempting to destroy the relic and open the portal to the Abyss once again. The group explored this area of the Abyss and accomplished the task of killing the Demon that was keeping the Celestial imprisoned. Rikers is now insane. Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-02-13: Moving to and entering Gnoll Point The group travels north to Gnoll Point to see if their interpretation of the map is correct. Once there they are faced with a unique Dome of Force. Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-02-06: Discovering Dagoth After destroying the naga that was preparing another ritual within the former Temple of Sarenrae, our group manages to open a portal into the Abyss. They catch a glimpse of Dagoth and learn more about what has happened. Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-01-31: The group learns the basics of team fighting Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-01-23: Anshu and Sinthi join the group Anshu and Senthi officially join the group and travel to the Temple of Sarenrae, though they find a diversion in the form a High Priest named Caption and a Green Dragon. Detailed summary can be found here. 2018-01-16: Rescuing the Child Queen at the Altar Anshu flies in to help save the queen from a wizard about to perform a ritual. In the rubble of the town, Sinthi is found and also joins the group. They travel towards the Temple of Sarenrae in the town of Terath's Hold. Detailed Summary can be found here.Category:Game-summaries